Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to internal combustion engines and particularly to a mechanism whereby the reciprocating movement of the pistons is converted to rotational movement without the use of a conventional crankshaft.
Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Many conventional internal combustion engines have cylinders with internal reciprocating pistons. These pistons, by use of an enlongated connecting rod are joined at their distal ends to a crankshaft. As the fuel within each cylinder is ignited the pistons are forced downwardly thereby imparting torque to the crankshaft causing rotation thereof and delivering power to a take-off. Depending on the exact mechanics and dimensions employed, various engine efficiencies and horsepower are available. Also, in such conventional internal combustion engines, significant power losses are realized due to the transformation of reciprocating to rotating motion. In order to improve overall internal combustion engine efficiency, various attempts have been made in the past to increase the mechanical efficiency of engine cranks and crankshafts. Some prior art patents have attempted to reduce the frictional losses of the crank mechanisms. Others have attempted to eliminate conventional connecting rods and crank mechanisms to increase efficiency and torque output while reducing frictional losses. However, most attempts in the past have provided many additional engine parts and complexities which create unique problems of their own. Hence the need for an efficient, durable and simple internal combustion engine has remained.
Therefore, with the aforesaid disadvantages and problems associated with conventional internal combustion engines the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an internal combustion engine which can be relatively easily produced and assembled but which will be economical to operate.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine which will eliminate the conventional mechanical crankshaft and the friction associated therewith.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine which is durable and which develops appropriate horsepower for its dimensions.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an internal combustion engine in which power is readily converted from a reciprocating to rotational movement in a highly efficient manner through the use of crank bearings.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.